


Claustrophob-Pee-A

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Air travel, Airplanes, Anxious Peter Parker, Bladder Control, Claustrophobia, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony stark is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Once you've been trapped under a building that had unexpectedly collapsed on top of you... it comes to reason that you might suffer from some claustrophobia after that.  Peter found out exactly how extensive his fear of tight spaces was halfway through a flight to California with Tony.He needed to pee and it turns out that airplane bathrooms are really,reallytiny.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82





	Claustrophob-Pee-A

"You ready to go, kiddo?", Tony asked as they boarded the private plane that was set to fly him and Peter towards a much-needed vacation at his newly rebuilt Malibu mansion.

"Yep. I've got everything I need. Including the homework that I still need to finish.", Peter said as he held the stuffed full backpack out in front of him. As excited as he was for the trip, he also had a set of assignments to complete and his plan was to get those out of the way in flight. It wasn't much. Just a few math exercises and a short essay. It would only take an hour and a half, tops, if he got right to work.

Tony rolled his eyes, wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulders and led him up steps. Then he watched the kid look around the plane in awe and chuckled to himself. He knew the boy had been on a plane for the flight to Germany but this one was quite a bit different. He'd purposely picked his most impressive jet for this trip. The one that flew its self and was filled with couches, a large television, fold-out tables and a storage closet stocked with pillows and blankets. 

"This is awesome Mr. Stark.", Peter uttered as he settled down in one of the comfortable seats and started to unpack his bag. Neatly placing his notebooks and pencils on the nearby table.

"I'm glad you like it. Though it's too bad you're going to be working on homework...", Tony baited with a smirk. "I had this thing stocked with everything we needed for coke-floats, a junk food filled evening and a Star Wars marathon but you know... you do you."

With eyes going wide, Peter rapidly shoved his things back into his backpack and then tossed it under the seat. "It can wait. I have _days_ to get it done."

"Uh-huh, I thought so.", Tony smiled and the moment they were steady in the air, he popped open a couple of cans of soda. The flight was meant to take seven hours. That gave them just about enough time to finish all three of the original Star Wars trilogy. With drinks in hand, they sat close together on the couch and started the first movie. Before it had even ended, Peter was on his second float and there was a bucket of popcorn beside him. He was pretty sure that it was already the best vacation he'd ever been on and they hadn't even made it to their destination yet. 

After a while, the soda that Peter had so greedily taken in, started to settle in his bladder. He was almost certain that there was a toilet available. There had been one on the plane he'd taken to Germany and that one hadn't been nearly as fancy. However, looking around he couldn't be sure. There were several closed doors. "There's a bathroom on the plane right, Mr. Stark?", he asked nervously because even though his need wasn't overwhelming, the idea that he might have to hold it for the entire journey was worrisome. 

"Of course, it's a really long flight, Buddy. We'd be pretty miserable without one.", Tony said with a chuckle and then pointed over his shoulder, towards the door in the furthest part of the plane. "Need me to pause the movie?", he asked assuming that the kid was asking because he needed to go. It wouldn't be surprising, he'd downed that first float like there was no tomorrow and had already taken in a quarter of the second one.

"Yes, please.", Peter replied and hopped up over the back of the couch to trot towards relief. The problem came when he opened the door to find that while it looked like any other nicely decorated bathroom, with textured walls, a few decorative hooks, and shiny tiles, it was small. Very, very small. The toilet was directly in front of him with a sink and marble counter on one side and a glass shower to the other. There was just enough floor space to undress and even then, it would be a cramped process. He'd not had this problem on the plane going to Germany. Maybe because he'd not really been claustrophobic until after having a building collapse on him but it sure felt like a problem now.

He tried to push past the anxiety that was shooting up his spine telling him that there was no way there was enough air in the room for him to stand inside long enough to relieve himself. Even still, he carefully walked inside, startling when the door sprang shut all on its own, making him have to suppress a yelp. Then as he looked around his breath began to hitch. He had to get out. He couldn't breathe. Peeing would have to wait. Maybe when he became desperate enough the reward of an empty bladder would outweigh the fear of standing in the room that he would need to be inside of in order to attain it.

Tony heard the kid practically fall out of the small room and turned around with a grin. It never ceased to amaze him how clumsy the teenager was outside of the suit. Then he realized the boy was looking a bit pale and hoped that he hadn't been in there getting sick. "You okay?", he asked with concern as the teenager crossed back towards the couch.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine. It's fine. Everything's fine.", Peter hurriedly promised but other than giving him an odd look, his mentor seemed to accept the response and promptly restarted the film. Despite the fact that he didn't touch the rest of his drink, it didn't take too long for his desire to empty himself to go from a mild want to a nagging need and he had to keep readjusting his position to accommodate his expanding bladder.

Realizing that the kid was moving around more than usual, Tony sighed. He knew the boy had just peed thirty minutes prior but he was starting to suspect that he might need to make a second release. Again, it wouldn't be surprising. The soda was loaded with caffeine and caffeine was a diuretic. "Need me to pause the movie again? I don't mind, that was a lot of soda, kiddo.", he casually inquired. He wasn't trying to put any pressure on the kid. He just wanted him to be comfortable. 

"Hm-mm. I'm fine.", Peter claimed even though he was far from fine. He just wasn't to the point where he thought he could handle the tight space yet. Just thinking about it made his squeeze his pelvic muscles in a little more tightly.

With a shrug of his shoulder's Tony turned back towards the movie and then sighed. The kid might not need to pee but he did and now was as good of a time as any to take care of it. "Alright, well, I'm going to pause it so I can go then. I'll Be back in a second.", he said, patting the boy on the knee and then disappeared towards the back of the plane to empty his own bladder. 

At that point, Peter realized that not only was the bathroom small but the door was somewhat thin. With his enhanced senses he could clearly hear his mentor's pee hitting the toilet. It made his bladder twinge with urgency and he could feel himself twitching in his pants as a result. When Tony returned a few minutes later looking happy and refreshed he envied the ease at which he'd been able to walk into the bathroom and use it without worry.

After the second movie ended, Tony got up to heat some more filling snacks and refilled his own glass. It was then that he realized Peter had never finished his last float and that it had dissolved into a foamy mess. "You want a new float or do you just want some water or something?", he asked since he was already up and behind the bar. 

"I'm good.", Peter said with a nod of his head. "I don't need anything else right now. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony looked at the way the kid was sitting there with one leg tucked under him while the other jittered in place but he didn't say anything. He simply poured himself some soda and returned to the couch with a plate full of microwaved finger foods. It wasn't until they were halfway through the second movie and he needed to empty his marginally refilled bladder that Tony realized that the fidgety kid had yet to return to the restroom. Though it was becoming painfully obvious that he needed to. "Are you sure you don't need to pee?", he asked once he had returned to find the boy with his legs crossed and a frown on his face.

At first, Peter shook his head in response. Then he realized that he couldn't rightly deny it. He'd been forced to drink some water with the salty snacks and now his bladder was so full that he couldn't stop shifting. "Actually, I do need to.", he said but he made no move to get up. He still couldn't picture the bathroom without a shiver running up his spine.

"Well, are you going to go?", Tony asked with a quirk of his brow. "The movie's already paused."

Peter realized there was no good way to explain his situation. He was sitting on a couch holding what felt like gallons of pee with a functional toilet, not even twenty steps away. It was irrational but his brain didn't care. It had decided that small spaces were dangerous and he no matters how silly he tried to tell himself that was, he couldn't change the thought process. With a sigh, he looked pleadingly towards his mentor and tried to give an explanation. "I need to go to the bathroom really bad but I can't. It's too small, I feel like I'm stuck and I just can't.", he said, shuddering slightly. 

Lines of concern formed on Tony's brow as he looked at his young mentee. "You didn't pee when you went in there earlier?", he asked already assuming the answer. At this point, that made sense. The kid had been growing tenser as the hours passed. 

"No. I wanted to go but then it felt like I was going to suffocate so I just... came out.", Peter explained and was glad when the man didn't question him any further. If anything he looked like he was trying to calculate a solution. He hoped whatever it was would work because there was still another few hours left before they landed and his bladder was near bursting.

"What if I hold the door open for you. Would that help?", Tony asked. He knew it could potentially be awkward but he was having trouble coming up with anything else. It wasn't like he could just pull the plane over so that the boy could run into a McDonald's to pee and he definitely couldn't make the bathroom any bigger. He hoped that holding the door open would give the illusion that the space was larger or, at minimum, that the kid would feel less trapped. At least long enough to pee.

"Maybe.", Peter waveringly replied and they both walked wordlessly towards the back of the plane. Tony held the door wide open, standing behind it to be out of sight and Peter hesitated at the threshold. Eventually, he managed to step inside. Looking over his shoulder he was able to undo his pants and pull himself out. Another glance over the shoulder, he was able to talk his bladder into letting go but he'd only managed to squeeze out a short stream before he froze. His breath hitched and his brain started to screaming at him to get out of there. He shoved himself back into his underwear as he turned around and darted back out into the more open space. "I can't breathe in there. I can't. I'll hold it.", he said as he nervously wiped his hands down his pant legs. 

"We still have three hours to go, kiddo.", Tony said, not really wanting to have to watch the kid squirm for that long. He'd not been kidding earlier when he'd said the flight was too long to go without a bathroom break. He'd already peed twice and was fairly sure he'd want to go again before they landed. Though at this point, he was also sure that he would feel guilty for doing so.

"It's fine. I can hold it.", Peter proclaimed and walked slowly back to the couch, restarting the film on his own. Tony, on the other hand, stood behind him and tried to come up with something else. Though his only other idea wasn't exactly ideal and he was fairly sure the kid wouldn't like it. As such he suggested it only as a last resort. 

"If it gets to be too much you can pee in a sick bag, okay? I know that doesn't sound great or anything but it'll hold it and that's all I've got.", Tony said with remorse while already planning on buying an entirely new plane to fly home in. One with a large luxurious bathroom that the kid could actually use. In the past, he's forgone that feature in favor of a larger bar and accommodations for a couple of flight attendants turn pole dancer. Things he no longer needed and wouldn't miss.

As was expected Peter didn't jump at the idea of emptying his bladder into a wax-lined bag and instead, settled back onto the couch with a few pillows. The Star Wars movies provided an adequate distraction for a while. As did Tony's fingers threading through his hair and soothingly rubbing his back. However, in time, those things were no longer enough to keep his mind off of the large amounts of pee that he was still trying to contain. "How much longer.", he whined, knowing he sounded petulant but he didn't care. They had the door open trick two more times but he'd still not been able to go. He couldn't' remember a time where he'd ever had to pee so badly as he did right then. It almost hurt.

"Another thirty minutes, Buddy.", Tony whispered. "You sure you don't want to just pee in the bag? You'll feel better.", he added, his tone sounding almost as though he were begging but watching the boy suffer was getting to him. 

"There'll be a bathroom when we get there, right?", Peter sat up and asked with nothing but hope. He wasn't sure he would be able to make much further than off of the plane and hoped the airport would have a quick option.

Tony tried to think. He knew that while the main building had bathrooms, the individual hangers didn't. He also knew that they would be arriving after dark. The chances of the building being open were zero to none. He wasn't sure about anything beyond that. He'd never looked. "I don't know, Bud. It's a private airport and it's going to be kind of late. We'll figure something out though.", he said, deciding not to elaborate too much. He could feel the boy shivering under his hand. "Why don't you use the sick bag, kiddo. I can step away if you need me too."

Peter thought about it and while his bladder thought that sounded like a phenomenal idea the rest of him was much more cautious. It was an expensive plane and what if, god forbid, he missed... or dropped the thing before he was finished going? He didn't want to pee on the floor like some sort of untrained toddler. He was perfectly capable of holding it. Though not happily. "I don't want to do that. It's weird.", he replied, leaving out the part where he was worried about wetting the floor. "...but I really need to pee."

"I know, kiddo.", Tony soothed.

"Like, I really, _really_ need to pee.", Peter repeated with more urgency as he lay his head down on Tony's lap and curled up into a ball. 

"I hear you, Buddy.", Tony responded with a sigh, placing his hand back onto the boy's hair. "Do you want to try the bathroom in here one more time?", he questioned hoping the kid's claustrophobia would be at least slightly dampened by his pressing need to relieve himself.

"I don't want to.", Peter said, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "We're almost there."

The second the plane's wheels skidded across the runway, Tony was sighing in relief. The kid had been trying to hide the fact that he was both crying and holding himself under the blanket for the last little while and it had been eating at him. So, the moment they were given the all-clear to exit the craft, he helped Peter to his feet. It didn't go unnoticed that the boy continued to clutch the front of his pants even after the blanket had dropped to the floor. That was testament alone as to how dire the situation was. The worst part was, he still wasn't clear whether or not there would be an open toilet once they'd gotten off the plane.

"Oh my god, I've gotta pee.", Peter whispered mostly to himself as he shuffled down the steps and looked around to try and locate a viable bathroom option. All he saw was one porta-potty and a completely dark building. The porta-potty was a worse option than the plane bathroom. Not only was it even smaller but there was no light source. It would be pitch black in there. Upon further inspection, he couldn't see anyone around to ask and he was growing anxious. There was no way he could get into the car and drive anywhere else. He'd end up peeing in the seat. "Mr. Stark? Where do I go?", he asked hoping the man would tell him that he had a ket to the building or something. 

Looking around, himself, Tony brought pursed his lips. The building was locked up as was expected and the only people around were the ones up in the flight towers. They weren't likey to come down and unlock anything for them. It crossed his mind that they probably had a toilet in their workspace but with the plane already docking its self, using the controls to ask was no longer plausible. "There's a gas station on the corner and that's my car there waiting for us by the gate. You can try to hold it until we get there or we can go by that fence where there're no lights. I gotta go too.", he admitted, partially because he wasn't sure how the kid would feel about peeing in the grass and partially because he'd been putting off using the toilet again once he'd learned that his young travel companion was dying to go and couldn't. Not that he was even close to being in the same state as his mentee. He could hold it for hours longer if it were necessary.

Swallowing hard Peter looked towards the fence the man had pointed towards and nodded his head. "I can't wait, Mr. Stark. I might pee myself if I try.", he confessed but now that he was up and moving around, gravity was making it that much harder to keep it all in. Even with his hand tightly squeezing himself closed, he could feel the pee starting to dribble into his underwear.

Once they had made their way towards the unlit and partially hidden area, Tony hesitated before rounding the corner towards the darkened area behind the well-lit hanger. He half expected the kid to skitter over there and practically rip his jeans off so that he could pee but it looked as though he were waiting for some sort of instruction, permission or maybe both. "You want to go first or--", he began as he tried to feel out what the boy needed from him.

"--You go first.", Peter quickly cut in. Not out of generosity but out of anxiousness. Dark or not they were about to pee in what amounted to the middle an open field. The only thing shielding them from the runway would be their backs. 

"You sure... I can wait, kiddo.", Tony replied as he watched the kid bounce in place. He was somewhat worried that he was going to have to break out the luggage so the boy could change pants if the kid didn't pull it out and go in the next two minutes.

"What happens if someone comes over here?", Peter asked with a whine, scrunching his face up in discomfort and crossing his legs around the hand that was still griping his crotch.

"There no one here, Buddy. The offices closed hours ago and the guys in the tower can't see us.", Tony assured but when Peter didn't budge he made the next offer that came to mind. "You want to go at the same time?", he asked. It wasn't like that would be any different than using a pair of urinals. 

"Mm-hmm.", Peter replied as he started to shuffle his way around towards the chain-link fence. By the time he'd made it over there he already had his belt undone but was still fighting with his button. "Not yet, not yet, not yet...", he chanted leading into a small noise of gratitude one he'd gotten himself free and was finally able to let it all go. "Holy crap.", he nearly gasped as his spray shot threw the fence and began to noisily hiss and patter onto the grass below. "'s better, so much better."

"Doing alright over there, kiddo?", Tony chuckled as he finished casually undoing his belt and began to empty his own bladder. 

"Uh-huh.", Peter breathily replied, only half aware of the fact that his mentor was then peeing alongside him. He was far too focused on the feeling of emptiness that was washing over his entire being. He felt so at ease that he wasn't sure if he was swaying or if the light feeling was simply his head swimming with alleviation. He had to grab ahold of the fence to keep himself steady until the gushing stream slowed to a soft trickled that faded into nothing. "Okay, 'm done.", he sighed out while tucking himself away. "I'm done."

Tony hummed in acknowledgment as his pee came to a dribbling halt. Then he shook the last few drops of his own release to the ground and adjusted his pants before looking at the boy beside him. Even in the dark he could tell the kid was feeling much better. His silhouette was no longer hunched and quaking. Instead, the boy looked perfectly relaxed as he toed at the grass, clearly waiting for him to finish up so they could head out. "I know it feels late but it's only nine here. You want to grab a cheeseburger on the way to the mansion? We can run in and wash our hands while we're there."

Having already wondered what they were going to do about their hands, Peter nodded his head in understanding. "That sounds good. ...and I do like cheeseburgers.", he said as his stomach growled. He'd not eaten near as much as he should have on the way there. He'd been entirely too full of pee to care but now that he was no longer on the verge of wetting his pants, he was practically starving. "I'm hungry." 

"Well, off we go, then!", Tony replied with enthusiasm. So far, the trip wasn't going how he'd planned and he was eager to get it back on track. With that in mind he rested his hand on the boy's lower back and began to ramble about everything there was to look forward too. "I can't wait for you to see the room I had set up for you... and the pool. You're going to love the pool but the workshop is beyond anything you've ever seen, kiddo.", he paused and chuckled to himself before adding, "...and the biggest bathrooms you've ever seen."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of on a writing binge right now so if there's a scenario that you desperately want to see me write, now is the best time to suggest it. lol. Anything but diapers or age play. Those are not my particular thing...


End file.
